Her Wedding Day
by OliviaBrianCassidy
Summary: Olivia's wedding day has finally arrived, but she can't stop thinking about the past.


_**Now.**_

Olivia sat at the small, make-up and hair accesories, cluttered dresser on a small, black stool. She added the finishing touches to her hair and make-up. Her lips a subtle red, her cheeks flushed coral and her eyes, matching her dress, had white eyeshadow on. Brown eyeliner accentuated her eyes and mascara added extreme length to her eyelashed. Her dress was a laced one with a corset at the back, a love heart shape at the top and a long but not extremely long train. She looked into the mirror thoughtfully, remembering the last 14 years of her life.

_**1999.**_

Detective Benson walked leisurly into the squad room, sipping at her coffee cup and reaching her destination; her desk. She put her cup down and waved hello to Munch and Fin before walking to the lockers to put her bag and coat in. As she reached her locker, she bumped into him. Blushing and powering past him, he laughed.

''You can't really ignore me forever. We had a drunken, one night stand. So what?'' He said easily, still watching her.

She inhaled and shook her head, slamming her locker loudly and turning back. ''It was a stupid mistake. And maybe I can't, but I sure as hell can try.'' She grumbled and stomped back to her desk.

**_Now._**

Standing up, she pulled her dress down at the sides before moving her hands to her stomach area and smoothing out her dress, even though it was already completely wrinkle free. She then sat back down and reached across the dresser, easily opening her jewelery box filled with items that connected her to everyone on the squad and her soon-to-be husband. Her bracelet was from him. He bought it to her for their engagement night and it was gold with both their initials engraved on. Munch bought her another golden bracelet that had her birthstone on, Amanda bought her garter and Nick bought her a necklace and earrings. Jewelery. Just as he had promised. Don's gift? Walking her down the aisle. She placed both the bracelets on her left wrist, slid the garter up her leg and pierced the earrings into her ears; still remembering the past.

_**1999.**_

''I seriously need to go now. I'll be late for work if I don't.'' Olivia mumbled and hopped out of the bed she regretfully slept in last night. This was the second time with him and she hated herself for sleeping with him again.

''Not even 10 more minutes? I mean, you weren't even drunk last night.'' He replied with a huge smile on his face.

''No. Not even 10 more minutes. Because unlike you, I take my job seriously. I've been there for not even a year and you've already made me late before.'' She growled and anxiously gathered her clothes from the ground. She quickly got dressed and clipped her hair back. ''Bye.'' She added quickly and left in an instant.

_**Now.**_

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. ''Come in.'' She called out gently, putting the backs on her earrings. The door opened and Don walked in wearing a black tux and a huge smile on his face.

''You look beautiful, Liv.'' He said happily, walking to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

They both looked into the mirror with huge smiles on both their faces. ''You think?'' She asked, attempting now to fasten the necklace around her neck.

''Oh yeah.'' He nodded and clipped it closed for her. ''I do think.'' He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. ''But your audience awaits.'' He added humorosly, walking back to the door with his elbow pointing out for her to hook on to. ''You ready?''

She inhaled as she stood up and exhaled when she was standing with a nod. ''I think so.'' She replied and followed him, accepting his arm and looking back for one more look in the mirror before leaving the small dressing room.

They walked out and to the two giant doors, looking at eachother. Don kissed her cheek as Casey and Amanda opened the doors, Casey adding a quick thumbs up to her. Olivia looked around and seen the fairly big crowd. Her friends, his family and friends. She then fixated her eyes on her groom and raised her hand lowly to give him a little wave. Soon after, they began walking down the aisle behind Casey and Amanda and after what seemed like a thousand miles, she was standing before him. Her groom.

''Do you, Olivia Benson, take him, Brian Cassidy to be your lawfully wedded husband?''

''I do.''


End file.
